Downpour
by BlossomingWords
Summary: Emily's car breaks down during a thunderstorm and has to stay the night at Garcia's but things don't go as planned. As a quiet night in leads to a lot more. *One shot* Prentiss/Garcia Femslash


**Downpour:**

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys, this is my first one shot and my first time writing for the Prentiss/Garcia pairing so hopefully you like it. I'd really appreciate any feedback and I'm not sure if it's a bit long for a one shot but hey it's my first time :) . ****I do not own these characters. **

* * *

Garcia shoved open her front door as the spray from the ever-growing storm blew in, Emily followed close behind. Her smooth black hair was now a cold wet mop that hung from her head, throwing her coat off and her bags on the couch she turned to Garcia.

"Thanks Penelope, I mean if I hadn't gotten that bit of signal I'd have been stuck there all night!"

"Honey, don't worry about it. Let's just say I'm your fairy godmother." Garcia laughed pushing her blonde hair from her face while she peered over at her computer screens. Emily's car had broken down halfway home and thankfully Garcia had let her stay over.

"I thought you were Henry's fairy godmother," Prentiss questioned taking her shoes off and throwing them by the door.

"I'm sure I can split my duties…oh no. No, no, no!" Garcia replied, Emily raised one eyebrow before Penelope continued, "My server, it's crashed again that damn storm keeps knocking all the towers out-of-place."

Emily's mouth opened to reply but before she could there was another loud screech of thunder and the room was lit up by the lightning that followed. Prentiss walked to the TV about to press the remote to turn it on when another crack of thunder echoed through the house and then they heard a click…and the lights went out.

"Just what I need!" Garcia said while she knocked over a pot of pens, most of them fluffy and running into the kitchen to grab some candles. She lit them and then grabbed an extra torch from the draw.

"Well at least I saved these!" Prentiss replied cheerfully holding up two beers, the techie of the two grinned and sat on her couch. The light from the candles cast a warming glow across the room and over the two women.

An hour went by and the two beers had gone and all that was left was the laughter of the two women as they told stories of embarrassing things that had happened to them in the past.

"Yeh and then I knew instantly, oh my god, that's not Morgan is it? But I knew if I questioned whether my chocolate god was gonna answer me it would have made the whole situation a lot worse and I mean a lot worse!" Garcia laughed placing her hand on Emily's thigh as she giggled at the memory.

"No way! Strauss, you said _that _to Strauss? I'm surprised she didn't…well…didn't have a few words with you after," Emily laughed again.

"Well what could she say? She just ignored it, which kinda makes it worse every time I see her now all I think of is her answering the phone to me," Garcia chuckled.

"I dunno, I guess there's not a lot she can say. After all the only person she has the hots for or speaks to in this team is Rossi!" Prentiss added. The two women looked at each other and burst into another round of laughter while they fell into each other's arms cackling. The thunder had not yet stopped and there was another flash of lightning prior to Emily rising from her seat and removing a lovable Garcia from her shoulder.

"I'm just going to the bathroom." Prentiss announced, Garcia gave her directions and she walked to the small room. Once there she checked herself in the mirror, her hair was beginning to dry but had now become a matted lump. 'Never mind, I'm sure Penelope won't care.' Emily thought to herself.

"Emily," said a voice from the other side of the door. Prentiss swiveled on her feet and walked toward the voice before answering with. "Penelope?"

"I thought I heard something coming from the back of the house." Garcia whispered again, this time however she was more worried. Prentiss unlocked the door and opened it to find her friend hovering in the doorway.

"It's probably just the storm. What are you scared of a bit of thunder?" Emily joked, looking at her friend. Garcia still didn't move and gazed up at her friend with puppy dog eyes. Prentiss couldn't resist them, she never could. It was as if Garcia had some strange hold over her that no one else did or ever had done. "Fine."

The taller blacked haired women slowly walked down to the end of the hallway, she looked to her right and managed to get a glimpse of a wooden window frame that was partially open. "Garcia it's just a window you left opened." Emily called back to her friend as she spun around to walk back to her. However as she turned another rumble of thunder could be heard and a bolt of lightning illuminated the space in front of her. And there was her problem. An average sized man stood looming above her, a crowbar in one hand and the other was a clenched fist. He swung the crowbar at Prentiss before she could react it cracked her across the face sending her to the floor. He had clearly snuck in as he had thought the owner of the house was not home.

As Emily lay dazed on the floor she felt the warm trickling of blood down the side of her face and then heard a scream from Penelope as she realized what had just happened. Through her hazed vision Prentiss could see Garcia run back into her lounge and grab for Emily's gun from the table that she had laid there earlier that evening. She pulled the weapon up; her hands shook violently before she shot at the intruder. The bullet flew silently through the air before wedging itself in the top right of the man's shoulder. The bullet knocked him backwards and he quickly ran for the window and made his escape.

Emily looked up again to see Garcia's hands shaking violently before she dropped the Glock and ran over to her teammate. "Oh my god Emily. Are you okay? Come on let's get you up." Penelope lifted the other woman onto her feet and guided her slowly to her couch. Running over to her kitchen she used the candle light to find her intended objects and then ran back to the he friend.

"OW!" Emily complained as Garcia began to dab her wound and the wipe the blood from her face. "Thank you Penelope."

"No, thank _you_, if I hadn't had big bad Emily Prentiss here then honey I'd never have shot that gun." Garcia replied. Emily laughed while she sat herself up and hugged her friend. "I love you Garcia." Penelope pulled away slightly and the two women look into each other's eyes.

Garcia broke the silence first, she moved as if she had a purpose, closer and closer she got towards the profiler. Before she finally parted her lips and pulled Emily into a longing embrace. Their lips moved slowly across each other as the adrenaline began to pump and the heat began to rise between them. Penelope's hands gently made their way around to Emily's waist. They both lingered for a moment, neither knowing exactly what to do then Prentiss eventually pulled away.

"Penelope!"

"I'm so sorry it's just…well you know heat of the moment and…adrenaline…protecting you just felt…" Penelope stuttered as she looked uneasily at her hands.

"It felt right?" Emily interrupted.

"Yeah. It felt…right." Garcia answered.

"I felt that too." Emily smiled whilst she put her hand on Garcia's and looked into her eyes. Which was shortly followed by another tender embrace, this time initiated by Emily and not ending quite as quickly as the first had.

* * *

**A/N: Soooo what did you think? Leave me a review and let me know whether or not I should make this into an actual series because I don't think there's enough followers for this pairing and it needs some more recognition. Any feedback is appreciated. **


End file.
